


Peek-a-boo

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	Peek-a-boo

#jaedo

**1980s America

—

在这个沉闷的小镇上根本没有将来，金道英如是说。

她刚从城里回来，顶着一头新烫的卷发，身上花花绿绿的连衣裙是今年小镇上最流行的款式，她连续三天穿着这条裙子开着小轿车去学校接自己的那对双胞胎孩子回家，甩着那头时髦的红发扭着屁股走在其他太太的面前，她感觉自己像是高人一等，却在自己得知这是前年在芝加哥流行过的款式后把这条裙子扔进衣柜的最底层，跟一堆过期的款式被永远锁进抽屉里。

晚饭金道英没什么心思，最小的女儿刚满两岁，她每天要料理家务都忙不过来，偏偏小女儿最近正是好奇心旺盛的时期。金道英随便在城里买了些冷冻食物回来料理了一下，丈夫把那坨粘稠的青豆泥翻来翻去，叹了口气拿着报纸进了睡房。双胞胎孩子们拌起嘴来，把饭桌上的橙汁打翻了之后气冲冲的跑去花园继续他们的辩论。金道英拿着擦布抹去木地板上甜腻腻的果汁后就忙着把盆子都拿去冲洗，盆子反弹的水花溅到她身上的围裙上。

到底为什么会变成这样呢，金道英想，她好不容易把女儿哄睡了，拿着一杯红酒进了浴室，放满一浴缸的热水，她今天终于获得了一丁半点私人时间。以前的她是在印第安纳州里这个小镇上最美丽的女人，高中的时候她是公主，是女王，是所有男生的幻想对象。本来以为自己长大了以后可以离开这里到纽约去闯荡，可以实现梦中的童话故事，金道英觉得自己就是属于大城市的人，却在大学毕业半年后误打误撞嫁给了一个算是富有的男人当妻子。说是富有，也就是在城里当个小小的公司管理层罢了，根本不值一提。

眼角又多了一条细纹了，刚出浴的金道英围着浴巾，在镜子前端详着自己的脸。她的脸是精致的，眼睛很有灵气，嘴巴还是红润，身材还算是玲珑有致，至少自己穿着小女生一般的花裙子还是好看的。可是脸蛋上那满满的胶原蛋白都去哪里呢，金道英往脸上涂着乳霜，可能是随着孩子的年龄渐长，都败给了岁月。

所以不就说过了，在这个小镇上根本就没有将来。金道英听着已经在床上打着呼噜的丈夫，她叹了口气，在黑暗中闭上了眼睛。

郑在玹开着他老爸，正确来说是继父，的雪佛兰去学校，墨镜松松垮垮地架在他的鼻梁上，私下改装过的引擎开得震天响。当他随便的单边背着背包长腿一跨走下车，他成为了这所镇上唯一的高中的新焦点。他身上的牛仔背心开着三颗扣子，露出一双好看紧实的臂膀。他摘下墨镜挂在领口，深深地吸了一口夹在指间的香烟后把它丢在学校门口的台阶上，用军靴的鞋底把烟碾熄，烟灰在地上留下一个黑色的痕迹。

亚洲男性最近在这个小镇上可能是流行，更何况是像郑在玹这种风流不羁又健壮的男人。下午运动课的时候他直接脱了上衣，只穿着一条不及膝盖的运动短裤，拍着篮球在体育馆里所向披靡，飞洒的汗水在灯光的折射下仿佛水钻般碎满一地，最后抬手投了个三分球的时候他笑着转头一个单眼，把那群站在门外挤着玻璃偷看的女生迷得神魂颠倒。

郑在玹在篮球场上像是霸王，控着球跑遍场地，把队友都惹怒了，他们推了郑在玹一下，你以为你是谁。郑在玹从来不是好惹的主，他在上一所学校就是因为打架而被退学，他揪着别人的领子一言不合就在刚打好蜡的篮球场上扭打，最后双双都在脸上红的青的挂了彩，郑在玹的嘴角和颧骨都是干涸的血污，却只有那个倒霉蛋被老师抓进了办公室罚了个小过。

要不是因为母亲跟了那个混蛋，自己怎么会来到这个屎一般的无名小镇，郑在玹愤愤地想。他倚在车边，即使现在还在学校范围，他还是从裤袋里掏出烟盒，在露天的停车场上吞云吐雾。郑在玹身上的牛仔背心领口快要开到肚脐眼上，白皙的肌肉在印第安纳的阳光下像是会发光一样，他一边呼出烟圈，不耐烦地看着一个个在面前经过的女生看着自己在窃窃私语。这里真的糟透了。郑在玹骂着脏话，把那个麻烦又迟了从学校里出来的异父初中弟弟扔进车里。郑在玹把音响开得大声，轰炸着音响的摇滚乐像是要把车掀翻。一切都糟透了，郑在玹把烟夹在牙齿中间，一脚踩下了油门。

金道英从冰箱里拿出冰冻的果汁，趁着华夫饼还在烤着的空档把冰凉的橘色液体倒进三个玻璃杯中。她的双胞胎儿子最近在学校里交了新朋友，是个叫做约翰尼的金发小孩。他们把约翰尼带回家的时候金道英正把小女儿哄了去午睡。哄小孩子午睡是每个父母最难办的事情，金道英的手臂快要被压得发麻，头发都被过分柔软的枕头压得乱七八糟。偷偷下楼的时候她叮嘱拿着玩具跑进房间里的男孩们记得小声点，你们的妹妹刚睡下呢。金道英知道儿子们不会听话的，可是说了这一句话能让她觉得自己又尽了一个母亲应有的责任罢了。

成为人母之后，金道英每天最大的娱乐就是坐在那台旧式的拨号话机旁边，剥着橙子跟住在两个街口外的祖安太太聊天，金道英还是喜欢叫她安妮。安妮是金道英的中学和大学同学，这个小镇这么小，基本上要不是搬离开了，一辈子对着的也是那群人。金道英喜欢跟安妮聊天，因为不用花什么精神，不用动脑子。她们聊着他们的女儿和儿子，聊着新学的食谱，聊着隔壁家的那个男人有了第三者。她把腿交叠着搁在桌子上，尖头高跟鞋勾在脚尖上要掉不掉地晃着，笑声像一只小百灵鸟。裙子的下摆沿着腿部线条滑到大腿，露出了修长的双腿。

叮咚叮咚叮咚，门铃一连响了三遍。金道英正想叫丈夫让他去应门，却忽然想起丈夫现在正不在家。她叹气，跟安妮说了一声就搁下了电话急忙去开门。

郑在玹原本要在六点半把弟弟接回家，他正穿着背心，抽着烟在房间里举着哑铃大汗淋漓的，却被父亲打骂着扔出门去让他立刻把他弟接回来。郑在玹脾气随了他生父一样暴躁，他狠狠把油门踩尽，一心都在骂着那个混账继父，连自己绕错了路都不知道。他还是记得礼貌的，吐了口口水在手上随便捋了一下头发就按下了门铃。

金道英暗暗骂着到底是哪个不懂事的人在这个时候敲门，开门的时候还在努力把脚踩回鞋子里。她没想到来开门的会是一个年亲的男生，他的到来像是在久旱的地上落下的一片及时雨。金道英笑着羞涩地把长卷发挽在耳后，你是来找谁的呀，连她自己都觉得自己对着儿子也不能这么温婉。郑在玹笑得乖巧地介绍着自己，他是来接弟弟约翰尼回家的，白皙的脸上露出了两个酒窝，露出的小虎牙让他看起来像个乖顺的孩子，可是他露在背心外的紧实肌肉却提醒着金道英，站在面前的是一个正值青春期的、将要成为成熟男人的人。

金道英让郑在玹进屋里等等，转身扭着屁股踩着高跟鞋走上楼的时候，她分明知道郑在玹正在后面抽着烟、盯着自己那丰满的小屁股看，可是她勾起了嘴角，没打算要阻止。

丈夫最近往旁边小镇出差了，金道英今天却刚好提起了兴致做了一顿丰富的晚餐。吃饭的时候，她给孩子们添着土豆泥，瞄了一眼旁边那个空着的位置。东尼，汤米，金道英笑着说，你们那个朋友，约翰尼，以后多邀请他来玩吧，说着又给小女儿喂了一口饭。我挺喜欢他的，她说。

仲夏毫无预警地降临，金道英把两个儿子送出门后，就把小女儿交给了隔壁的老太太照顾。前一天下午，安妮给她打了个电话，说这几天不是入夏了嘛，要不要一起去游泳池玩啊。金道英正想拒绝，她还有个女儿呢，可是想起了郑在玹来接弟弟的时候跟自己闲聊了一下，他提起过自己在泳池那边找了份救生员的兼职。金道英想了想就答应了安妮的邀请，她上楼在衣柜里翻找出来自己许多年没穿的泳衣，穿起来在镜子前转来转去。屁股比以前大了一点，可是不要紧的。金道英把泳衣收进袋子里，睡觉的时候她闭着眼，丈夫翻过身来从背后抱住她，她却在想着郑在玹那张俊美的脸。

夏日的游泳池是整个小镇上最受欢迎的地方，金道英和安妮与几个朋友坐在沙滩椅上，她们喝着甜得过头的杂果宾治聊得吱吱喳喳，在救生员换班的时候她们都自动闭上了嘴。郑在玹自从来了这里之后就成了小镇里的hottest guy，他嚼着口香糖从更衣室里出来的时候像是加了电影里面那些慢镜一样，金道英看着他都挪不开眼睛。

郑在玹只穿着救生员的红色泳裤，光着的上身冒了一层薄汗在阳光下闪闪发光，经过金道英面前的时候，他俏皮地往沙滩椅上的金道英抛去一个媚眼，嘟起嘴巴吹了一声口哨，金道英似乎都能闻到郑在玹身上发出的汗水混着太阳油的味道。她也曾经是个美丽的少女，她也曾经有过像郑在玹这样惹火的男朋友。金道英看着救生台上郑在玹，这个少年让她像是回去了最黄金的十八岁，仿佛她又成为了小镇的话题中心。

郑在玹坐在救生台上百无聊赖地看着泳池，口中嚼着的草莓味口香糖已经没了甜味。这里真的不会出现什么意外，郑在玹本来就是冲着这份工作的厚薪才来应征，可是在当值的一个半小时里，他的眼睛都没有在不远处的金道英身上离开过。

他从前的女友都是苗条的，甚至瘦得过分的少女，她们身体发育还没成熟，做爱的时候郑在玹掐着她们那些细得快要断的腰，一直觉得差了点什么。可是金道英她像是个成熟的水蜜桃，郑在玹想，她身上的泳衣紧紧地把那姣好身材表露无遗像是快要溢出汁水来，胸部被泳衣紧紧扎着却还是那么丰满，那双白净的腿是那么修长，屁股看起来肉乎乎的，拍打的时候可能会在自己手心像个小皮球一样反弹。郑在玹真的很羡慕金道英的丈夫，他也想拥有一个这样成熟的女人，他甚至想占有金道英，她是不一样的，于是在换班的时候，郑在玹特地再绕路在金道英面前经过，悄悄地向躺椅上的女人勾了勾手指。

金道英刚进更衣室就被躲在门后的郑在玹拦腰抱住，她被少年摁在门板上吻得快要缺氧，换了个姿势后金道英直接勾住郑在玹的脖子回应着这个吻，唇舌交缠得难舍难分。郑在玹吮吸着金道英樱桃般水嫩的唇，舌头伸进金道英口中在里面搅缠着，发出了暧昧不堪的水声。他的手已经迫不及待撩开了金道英的泳衣，伸进那紧实的布料里。

当郑在玹的手指插进来的时候，金道英发出一声惊呼，红着脸手忙脚乱地就想着要把人推走，在这里做这种事情太危险了，随时有人会进来的，她说，可是郑在玹说没事的，他笑着咬咬金道英的耳尖，把女人锁在自己怀里，手上的动作越动越快，掌心已经占满了金道英流出来的液体，黏糊糊的混乱一片。金道英已经浑身乏力的挨在郑在玹怀里，她脑袋里已经一片空白。郑在玹的手指进得缓慢温柔但很深，高潮的时候金道英张嘴就咬住了郑在玹的手臂，感受着下面涌出来的一阵热流。

当郑在玹把自己身上的泳衣从背后撕破的时候，金道英就知道一切都回不去了。郑在玹把金道英压在墙上从后面操进去，手往前伸进被撕破的泳衣里面揉着金道英的胸部，指尖玩弄着敏感得挺立起来的红点。金道英被人顶弄得上上下下的又不敢作声，可是郑在玹实在太会弄，她就只能咬着手指忍住快要破口而出的呻吟。

金道英的丈夫是个性冷感的男人，她已经不记得自己有多久没试过下面可以湿到水可以沿着大腿流下来的感觉。郑在玹直接把金道英翻了个身正面又干了进去，他低头把金道英的乳头含进嘴里，像个等着妈妈哺乳的孩子一样吮吸着。史密斯太太你的丈夫知道你跟我做爱会怎么想，郑在玹咬着金道英的乳头含糊地说，他会打你会骂你吗？他会跟你离婚吗？

听见郑在玹叫自己这个名字的金道英觉得很羞耻，自己怎么像个荡妇一样，背着丈夫跟一个未成年的孩子做这种事情，可是郑在玹往里面突然一下深顶，直接把金道英脑中仅余的半分理智都直接打碎。她的长发都一缕一缕的被汗水浸湿粘在脸上，她抱着郑在玹的背，一边怕突然有人进来，一边哭着让郑在玹再进深一点，再深一点，她还是觉得不够，郑在玹觉得自己直接被金道英吃进去也愿意。他把金道英的小屁股拍得啪啪响，史密斯太太的屁股真的如他所想一般，他捏着揉着，有弹性的皮肤上出现了浅红色的印子。

我爱你，最后郑在玹对着金道英的脸上射出来的时候，金道英这样说着。郑在玹把她从地上拉起来，吻得温柔又细致，铺天盖地的吻仿佛柔软的棉被，四方八面地包裹着他们。他笑着说我也是，道英姐姐，我也爱你，我真的好爱你。

郑在玹下班以后把金道英送回家，她下车的时候腿都软了，差点脚步不稳摔倒在地上，郑在玹笑着扶起她说，姐姐这么容易就腿软了，以后怎么办。

今天你的心情看起来很好，丈夫在吃晚饭的时候漫不经心地说，也不知道有没有真正看过金道英的脸。是吗？金道英笑着说，给小女儿的杯子里添了点牛奶，可能连她自己都没意识到自己的语气有点喜悦的情绪，连尾音都上扬着。儿子们一直兴高采烈地说今天跟约翰尼在学校里玩了什么有趣的实验，然而金道英却只想着约翰尼那惹火的、能让她哭着叫他老公的哥哥。丈夫对她的不理不睬正是她可以如此毫不害怕地与郑在玹偷情的筹码，金道英想，她一边洗澡一边哼着歌，睡下床的时候，身边的丈夫依然已经进入了梦乡。

金道英甜笑着闭上眼睛，回味着这个美好的下午，开始期待着下一次见面。


End file.
